Hanyou Origenes
by AHRG
Summary: La Historia Oculta del Lord del Oeste y la Reina de la Luna...


Ni Sailor Moon, ni Inuyasha me pertenecen… esta historia se escribe con fines recreativos y para aclarar una que otra dudas de mi último Fic…

**One Shot**

(A menos que me decida hacer otra cosa)

La reina joven de la Luna, Reina Serenity I se encontraba en el tercer planeta, La Tierra, desde tiempos inmemorables estos dos planetas han estado en paz, a pesar de la naturaleza bélica y violenta de los terrícolas, sobre todo de sus hombres.

Había decidió salir a pasear en los bosques cercanos al Palacio Terra; Gaia Reina del Planeta quería acompañarla pero ella prefirió salir sola, además Endy el pequeño travieso de tres años de Gaia era demasiado interactivo para su gusto... a decir verdad la pequeña bestia haciendo ruido, gritando _On Guard_ y golpeando con una espada de madera a todo el que se le atravesaba le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza... y ni pensar que aún le faltan más de 5 décadas de infancia, uno de los terribles beneficios obtenidos al ser el futuro Guardián del Cristal de Dorado es el envejecer con lentitud, solo verlo y pensar en 50 años de eso, le hacen desear incumplir con su deber y nunca darle herederos a la Luna...

Al fin sola en el bosque podía relajarse, Gaia había insistido que llevara un pequeño contendiente de hombres con ella por su seguridad pero ella los rechazo, con el cristal de plata en su poder nadie nunca podría hacerle daño... llevaba caminando unos 45 minutos cuando escucho el rumor de una caída de agua y decidió acercarse allí en la pequeña cascada se encontraba un hombre... el ejemplar masculino más hermoso que ella hubiese visto en su vida... alto, delgado, fornido un cabello color plata que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un lunario sin duda, ella nunca había visto un terrícola joven con ese color de cabello, así que ese hombre tenía que ser de su gente...

_Como es que nunca antes lo había visto?... y que hacia aquí solo en la tierra acaso no sabía que este era un planeta peligroso y salvaje?_ se preguntaba Serenity sin apartar la vista del gallardo espécimen en la cascada

Inu No Taisho se sentía observado, sabía que no era uno de sus enemigos, aun así el no podía detectar el olor de la persona a su espalda por la interferencia del agua, se giró y le dio frente a la amenaza, ámbar se encontró un los ojos azul cielo más hermosos que había visto en su vida...

**-Hn...** Inu No Taisho no era un hombre muy expresivo, comenzó a salir lentamente del agua acercándose a la mujer lo observaba estática en la orilla

_WOW..._ Pensó Serenity mientras veía con descaro a ese Dios desnudo salir del agua, en ese momento estuvo segura que su cerebro se congelo, no podía moverse, no sentía su entorno, solo podía dejar de prestarle atención a cada una de las partes del cuerpo de ese hombre que se revelaban mientras daba un paso más para acercase a ella

Inu No Taisho llego a su lado la tomo por el mentón con sus garras y alzo su rostro, quería ver de cerca ese color de ojos tan particular, parecían del color del cielo iluminado a primeras horas de la mañana...

**-Respira, **le ordeno Inu No Taisho en un gruñido sexy...Serenity no sabía que había dejado de respirar...tomo aire llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y del olor a hombre de ese hombre... _Ohh debería ser un pecado oler tan bien _

El Taiyoukai del Oeste giro un poco la cabeza de la Reina para poder olfatear su cuello... _Hummm... Lirios, sol y Celo... una hembra en celo... _Inu No taisho había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que se había encontrado con una Hembra deseable en celo, y no tenía intenciones de dejar pasar la oportunidad...

**-Quién eres?** pregunto mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños mordiscos sexys en su cuello

**-Se.. Serenity... Rei...Reina de la Luna**, le respondió entre suspiros

Del Imperio Lunar, existen varios escritos referente a la Monarquía del Imperio Lunar en su Castillo, informaciones recaudadas a través de los siglos por los miembros de su Clan... hasta donde recuerda tienen una estructura netamente Matriarcal, el imperio pasa de madres a hijas; y son una sociedad pacifista, tan diferente a la su Clan Guerrero que es totalmente Patriarcal y cuyo título de Lord del Oeste solo pasa de padres a hijos... _Hn, el único motivo por el cual pudiese estar esta pequeña Diosa entre sus garras es que hubiese venido a la tierra a tratar con los soberanos humanos... como si ellos en realidad Gobernaran la Tierra, pobres ilusos._

**-Hmm...** escucho el suspiro fuerte que exhalaba su acompañante, las políticas de la tierra y el que estuviesen de día en un paraje abierto expuestos a sus peligrosos enemigos dejo de importar... tenía que adueñarse de ella y hacerla suya, allí en ese momento y lugar...

Inu No Taisho se enamoró de la Reina de la Luna con locura pero nunca pudo tomarla como compañera, el deber de la Reina Serenity era Gobernar la Luna y el de Inu No Taisho era Gobernar sus tierras y velar por el bienestar de su Clan... Ambos eran hijos únicos y ninguno podía renunciar a su deber...

El resultado de sus encuentros clandestinos fue una pequeña Hanyou... la pequeña Serenity II... Heredera del Reino Lunar. La Primera vez que el General Perro la tuvo en sus brazos se sintió completo... no importaba que fuese un demonio ni que lo tildaran de Monstruo sin sentimientos. El había hecho algo bien, algo perfecto, su pequeña princesita lunar, su cachorra, la luz de sus ojos…

Los Taiyoukai estaban programados genéticamente para tener machos, herederos de su Clan y de sus tierras, por eso fue un asombro y una alegría muy grande para el Gran General Perro tener una cachorra, aunque esta tuviese que ser criada en la Luna al lado de su madre como futura Heredera del Imperio Lunar.

El día del nacimiento de su hija, Serenity le hizo un regalo muy particular a Inu No Taisho, un collar con una piedra en medio lo llamo Meido Zangetsuha este collar permitía viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio incluso en entre dimensiones, le pidió que lo usase cuando quisiera trasportarse a la Luna aunque no con frecuencia, porque el cristal se alimenta del poder de la persona que lo usa, lo cual debilitaría a su persona.

Pasado el tiempo Inu No Taisho por las presiones de su Clan tomo una compañera, se necesitaba un Heredero para las tierras del Oeste; de esta relación sin amor nació Sesshomaru, su cachorro, su orgullo y heredero, sumamente parecido a su padre solo con la luna en su frente del Clan de su madre que lo diferenciaba… algunas veces le parecía una ironía que su cachorro le recordara a Serenity y lo que no pudo tener con ella.

Inu No Taisho intento no hacer distinciones entre sus hijos, pero cuando la Princesita de la Luna llegaba de visita al Castillo del Oeste era notorio incluso para el cachorro la preferencia de su padre por su primogénita cosa que hacia rabiar a su madre la Señora del Oeste.

Un día conversando con su hijo Inu No Taisho le explico...

**-Nosotros somos fuertes demonios, guerreros sin igual, nunca nadie nos podrá hacer daño, somos prácticamente invencibles, tu hermana es solo un Hanyou además de ser una chica, necesita que se le demuestre afecto y se le proteja para ser feliz... Sesshomaru el día que yo no este ese será tu deber... amar a tu hermana y protegerla, hasta que la pongas al cuidado de su compañero digno de ella; recuerda que las hembras deben ser cuidadas y protegidas siempre… en nuestra familia las hembras son escasas y eso convierte a Serenity en una joya más preciada todavía... Confió en ti, como mi hijo y heredero para que cumplas con esta misión en caso de que yo no pueda cumplirla...**

Sesshomaru acepto las palabras de su padre con respeto y salió corriendo, su hermana estaba de visita y lo llamaba lo más probable es que quisiera abrazarlo y jugar con el... tal vez Serenity sea la favorita de su padre; pero él es el primero y favorito de su hermana y por eso el cachorro la amaba con locura...

**-Sesshomaru ven vamos al rio a bañarnos un rato, hace un día muy bonito para pasarlo encerrados en el Castillo...**

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y se fue detrás de su hermana, quien llevaba una cesta de picnic con comida debajo del brazo... hoy pasarían el día al aire libre... jugando en el agua... para el cachorro la vida en ese momento era perfecta...

Poco sabia el Cachorro que unos cuantos años después sus vidas serian marcas por la tragedia… El ataque a la Luna fue sorpresivo... nadie se esperaba un ataque directo al Imperio Lunar, a pesar que la galaxia se encontraba en guerra.

El General Perro y su hijo quien aún consideraba un Cachorro, se encontraban en las tierras del Oeste... el General había llevado a su vástago a recorrer sus tierras, en la noche al mirar al cielo vieron una sobra oscura cubriendo la Luna para después ver como una Luz brillante iluminaba todo haciendo que la noche se convirtiera en día...

El General Perro supo instintivamente que había sido usado el cristal de plata el arma más terrible y poderosa de ese imperio... dejo al cachorro en su castillo y se trasladó inmediatamente a la Luna con la esperanza de poder conseguir a su hija con vida... pero todo era devastación, destrucción y muerte, lo único que encontró en el palacio de la Luna fue el cuerpo de su amada Serenity, intento por todos los medios revivirla con su espada pero era demasiado tarde... lloro como nunca lo había hecho por su amada y por su cachorra perdida.

Antes de volver a casa, su castillo, le dio entierro a la Reina Serenity, no fue una tumba cualquiera, el General Perro le hizo un monumento solo usando sus garras... la madre de su cachorra se lo merecía... Al terminar el demonio perro tomo una roca lunar y la incrusto en Tessaiga, ese sería el único recuerdo que guardaría de su amada hija y de ese lugar

Ahora tendría que enfrentar a Sesshomaru y decirle que su hermana no volvería...

El cachorro lloro mucho tiempo y después de eso se volvió frio y distante, odiaba a su padre, tanto o más de lo que él se odiaba a si mismo... de que le servía ser al Gran Demonio Perro, ser el gran Taiyoukai del Oeste si no había podido defender a su propia cachorrita... Sesshomaru pensaba lo mismo; lo veía como un ser débil, que no pudo proteger a su cría, lo cual para los Inuyokais era un pecado mortal.

Los años se convirtieron décadas y estas en siglos, pero el tiempo pasaba sin importancia para Inu No Taisho, quien se había alejado de su compañera y de su cachorro; se quedó solo, defendiendo las tierras a su cargo; hasta que un día en el borde del bosque vio a una humana que reía de dicha y felicidad, y como quiso el Taiyoujai del Oeste poder reír como ella... de su relación con esa humana nació su tercer y último hijo, Inuyasha, al que solo pudo poner el nombre antes de morir...

Sesshomaru nunca perdono a su padre intentar rehacer su vida y ser feliz después de la muerte de Serenity… desde su punto de vista su padre tenía que ser tan infeliz como él y debía llevar el duelo por su hermana desaparecida eternamente... pero en su lugar su padre había tenido un nuevo cachorro... un sustituto de su princesa... lo odio desde el momento que conoció de su existencia, y se alegró tanto cuando olfateo a Izayoi y noto que el cachorro que venía era macho, que por primera vez en siglos casi sonríe…

A pesar de todo, un día meses después de la muerte de Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru se tomó el tiempo para conocer al cachorro, se asomó a la cesta donde dormía el pequeño Hanyou y lo reconoció por su olor como su familia, aun así no quería sentir nada hacia su hermano, él ya había tenido una hermana a quien amo con locura, y a la cual ni él, ni su padre pudieron proteger… no necesitaba un Hanyou estúpido que intentara ocupar su lugar.

Dándole la espalda al pequeño Inuyasha salió del lugar sin mirar atrás… obsesionado siempre con ser mejor y más fuerte que su padre…

Fin

P.D. Espero que con este Fics aclare un poquito la pintura general de historia… sé que dejo muchas cosas al aire, pero todo aquello que deseen preguntar pueden hacerlo intentare de responderles…

Saludos Cat


End file.
